The Girl Who Knew (Doctor Who)
by Queen Pigs
Summary: Lauren,a suburban girl gets a bit of a surprise when the Tardis comes crashing through her window. But, shes not scared shes happy, she knows the Doctor from his TV show. But it seems the Daleks want to join the fun too which can lead to nothing but trouble.


The Doctor and Rose were hurdling in the time vortex protected within the Tardis when suddenly the Tardis began to shake rapidly startled, Rose and The Doctor both fell to the sides. Rose gripped the railings for support and The Doctor clutched the control panel. "What's going on?" asked Rose. "I don't know!" replied The Doctor he turned to view the screen that shows him the outside of the Tardis, "the Tardis is falling!" he said. "Falling?" Shouted Rose to be heard above the noise that told her something was wrong, "Falling where?" The Doctor turned to her hidden fear within his stern face and said, "falling through a hole between universes." Rose's eyes grew to be the size of saucers her face stricken with disbelief "What do we do?" She asked nervously. The Doctor spoke again, "there's nothing we can do but hold on." Moments later the Tardis stopped shaking and The Doctor turned back to the screen. "Were are we?" asked Rose coming to The Doctors side and looking at the screen as well. "another universe"he answered then he turned to her and smiled "Come on!" he said Then rushed towards the door opening it and stepping out. Rose raced after him and called "wait for me!" As they walked out the doors of the Tardis they stepped into a 21 century room. The walls were as blue as the Tardis and there was a carpet of the same color. On the walls hung posters of 3 actors leaning on police boxes and holding prop sonic screwdrivers, there were also posters of Cybermen, Daleks, and Weeping Angels. The Doctor and Rose both looked around curiously, The Doctor put on his glasses to get a better look at one of the posters and then started mumbling scientific stuff that Rose had no chance at understanding. Then the door cracked open Rose turned towards it, "Hello," she said nervously "Who are you talking to?" Said The Doctor turning around to follow her gaze. Rose was staring at the door were a 13 year old girl stood in her Blue pajamas with Tardis's on them holding her stuffed doll that resembled one of the actors on the posters. "Are you The Doctor?" the girl asked staring in awe at the Tardis. "Yes, have we met before?" Asked The Doctor. The girls mouth dropped open and she was barely able to shake her head no before a high pitched fangirl scream escaped from her lips. "Shhh!" Said The Doctor pressing his pointer finger to his mouth. The Girl closed her mouth and mimed a zipper closing over it. Good The Doctor said removing his finger from his mouth then he spoke again, "What's your name?" The girl mimed unzipping her mouth then answered him with a big smile on her face that she was unable to hide, "I'm Lauren i already know you're The Doctor, but which regeneration are you on?" The Doctor answered her, "I'm on my tenth" Lauren looked down at her doll and smiled even bigger. Then she turned to Rose, "So he's on his tenth regeneration which makes you ethir, Rose,Martha,or Dona. So which are you?" Rose Turned to The Doctor And said, "Which one am i? What you get new campaigns each month or something?" Lauren spoke again directing Roses attention back to her, "Well not every month but very often. So, who are you?" Rose was still shocked but answered anyway, "I'm Rose." She said. Lauren turned to face a poster with a blond girl on it and then looked back at Rose and her brown hair, "you don't look like rose." She Said. Then Rose spoke again, "maybe the actress just doesn't look like me." The Doctor spoke next, "If we haven't met how do you know me?" Lauren replied simply, "You're t.v show." The Doctor and Rose both looked at each other confused, Then they looked back at Lauren "What t.v show?" He asked. Lauren Looked confused now, "Doctor Who? Have you never heard of it?" The Doctor replied "No I haven't. can i see an episode?" Lauren smiled again the nodded and led them down the stairs. When they reached the living room She bent down and picked up a d.v.d then turned to them, "Which advencher did you just go on?" The Doctor replied "There was a wolf threatening Queen Victoria we saved ?" "Because, i don't want to show you an adventure that you haven't gone on yet." Said Lauren then she popped in a d.v.d labeled "Tooth and Claw." Then she sat down with them and The Doctor said, "Oh you're no fun." This Time Lauren Shushed him. Rose seemed to love the show but The Doctor would complain every few minutes about his catchphrase or how his hair looked. each time either Lauren or Rose would quite him. At the end of the show A ginger cat jumped up onto Laurens lap "whos this?" Asked Rose. Lauren turned to face her and answered, "This is my cat Emma, but she normally is sleeping." Just then the doorbell rang. Lauren jumped up causing Emma to crash to the ground, "Oh, sorry Emma." She walked over to the door and opened it revealing a short brown haired girl who's glasses reflected Lauren and her black hair. "Oh hi Maddie!" Said Lauren, "I forgot you were coming over tonight." Maddie stepped inside and Lauren shut the door following her into the living room Maddie looked at Rose and The Doctor Then turned to face Lauren standing in the doorway, "Who are they?" She asked as she set down her sleeping bag. Lauren stepped in the room and answered her, "Friends." Maddie still wasn't convinced, "Your friends with 30 year olds?" She said Rose spoke up, "Hey i'm not 30!" she said Maddie hardly heard her, "Come on Lauren were best friends i know you who are they, really." Lauren spoke, "Well, your not going to believe me but this is Rose and The Doctor." Maddie Laughed Lauren was annoyed by this, "It is! The Tardis landed in my room go check for yourself!" Maddie walked up the stairs and headed into Laurens room. From the living room Lauren The Doctor and Rose Heard her scream then she ran down the stairs. "Did you see it?" asked Lauren. Maddie shook her head and was hyperventilating, "The Tardis wasn't there but i believe you on who they are now because, a Dalek was!" The Doctor jumped up, "What?" He said Maddie spoke again, "Ya, they must have followed you here!" The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other then to Lauren and Maddie who were trying to hide their excitement. Then as if they telepathically told each other what to do, all four of them rushed up the stairs and ran into Laurens room. Once inside they saw over a million daleks outside Laurens window and three who were still inside. Maddie pushed her way from the back of the small crowd of people and said, "I will handle this." Lauren reached her hand out to her friend and said, "No Maddie don't!" The Doctor pushed Laurens hand back down and, without taking his eyes off the Dalek that lay before them said, "It's o.k give her a chance maybe she can do something." Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to face him "You obviously don't know Maddie." She said. Maddie carefully stepped towards the Dalek and smiled then she cleared her throat and said, " , before you kill us," Maddie dug through her pocket before she continued and pulled out a notebook and pen then said, "Can you please give me a autograph?" The Doctor and Rose sighed. The Dalek looked down at the small black notebook and then at Maddie and said, "Exterminate!" The Doctor ran towards her and said, "No!" But he couldn't reach her before she took matters in her own hands. The Dalek shot the notebook leaving a big hole in the middle of it. Maddie looked through the hole then turned angrily to the Dalek and said, "I had The Rocks signature in there!" And screamed as she leaped onto the Dalek and tried desperately to break its metal Dalek spun around shooting lasers and yelling "Exterminate!" Over and over again The others shot lasers as well but Maddie was determined not to let go. "Get down!" The Doctor shouted. Rose and Lauren ducked behind Laurens bed As The Doctor ran to Maddies side sonic screwdriver at hand and pulled her off despite her kicking and objections. Then at The Doctors command they all ran down the stairs and out the front door. Some Daleks hovered above them holding the Tardis in some kind of forcefield. Maddie Picked up a rock and threw it at them they lost their concentration and the Tardis came tumbling to the hard ground. "And stay out!" Said Maddie. the Daleks flew back to their massive ship that was now clearly visible above them in the night sky. "Come on this way!" said The Doctor unlocking the Tardis doors and letting everyone inside."Quickly!" Was the last thing he said before going inside himself and shutting the door tightly behind him. END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
